


【TSN/ME】我家买了扎克伯格

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dustin bought Eduardo a Christmas present two weeks before Xmas, Happy Ending, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Mark was in the disguise of a robot, of course mark was the gift
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 距离圣诞节还有两周时，Eduardo收到了一份来自FaceBook的快件，是Dustin寄来的。巨大足足有一人多高的邮件立在他的门口，而随件附上的纸条上只有一句话：“公司开发的新产品，希望你喜欢。Merry Xmas，Edu.”It was two weeks before Christmas when Eduardo got an express-age from Facebook. Dustin sent it. The box was more than head high , along with a note said “New product of the company. Merry Xmas, Edu.”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【TSN/ME】我家买了扎克伯格

——————————正文—————————

Eduardo看着眼前包装的密不透风的东西，深深皱起了眉毛。

两年前那场官司并未影响到他与Dustin一直保持的密切良好关系，而他们更是保留了圣诞节互相赠送礼物的传统，也会时不时用邮件互相联系。

但是，Eduardo依旧拧着眉瞪着眼前这份包裹，今年的礼物似乎来的太早了一些，并且……oversized？

他叹了口气，最终打算把东西先搬进室内再拆开……失败了。

见鬼了，Dustin给他买了什么？大象吗？？为什么这玩意那么沉？？？

最终，好心的邻居看出了他的窘迫，主动帮他将东西搬进了室内。

“Wow，bit early for Christmas shopping, don't you think?"

对方是个和蔼的华裔老先生，跟他的妻子与两只狗住在旁边的别墅。他们邻里之间的关系一向不错，Eduardo时常到对方家中喝茶聊天。

“呃…没错，事实上……”  
Eduardo挠挠头，“事实上，这是我朋友给我买的。”

“老天，“  
五十岁左右的男人笑着看向屋主：“我希望自己也有一个那样的朋友——礼物永远不嫌多，或是太沉。说真的，我羡慕你的人缘。”

对此，Eduardo仅仅礼貌地微笑并邀请对方留下喝茶，在老人拒绝回家后，他终于能够垮下脸表达自己本来的心情。

羡慕，太好了，希望当你意识到我跟一个混蛋打过史上最贵的官司后，还能这么说。

Eduardo找来一把小刀开始拆下包装。说真的，如果打开后发现里面是头大象他也不会更惊讶了，因为物件的包装意外轻薄，几下就拆开了。

当他看到里面的东西时，Eduardo甚至宁愿Dustin给他寄来一头大象。

他深吸一口气，依旧控制不住地喊出声：“F**k！！”

其实，Eduardo自己也记不清他喊的到底是那个“F word”，还是“Mark”。不过对他来说没什么区别，在他心里这两个词的讨厌程度很难分出彼此。

“这他妈的是怎么回事？！”

在Eduardo喊出这句话之后他才懊恼地反应过来，回头看四周是否有人听到。新加坡是个严苛的国家，尽管骂脏话不会令他坐牢，让周围的邻居听到依旧是很失礼的表现。

眼前站着一个人形东西——一个Mark，就像是杜莎夫人馆里那种一比一的真人大小蜡像，或是雕塑什么的。

然而，这个闭着眼睛的人形东西，尽管看上去再怎么逼真，就凭它顶着的那张脸，足以让Eduardo失去理智把它砸烂，或是一把火烧掉。

最终，Eduardo选择将它扔在客厅中央，而他抓起身边的电脑，手机，平板——一切能通讯的东西开始疯狂联系Dustin。

“Dustin——！老天，你终于肯接电话了，你在忙吗？”

“嘿……这是哪位？”  
电话那头的人听上去并不怎么清醒，好像刚醒过来一样嘟嘟囔囔，“噢，Edu……不，我没在忙。时差，老兄，记得吗？”

“呃…抱歉，”

Eduardo感到有些不好意思，他一向是个擅长为别人考虑的人，除非在极其特殊的情况下——

“听着，我有很重要的事……你给我寄了个什么东西过来？！”

“嗯…？我以为圣诞卡片上写的很清楚了。”  
Dustin显然还没有完全清醒过来，在Eduardo听起来对方更像是在含糊不清地嘟囔：“如你所见……公司的新产品，仿生机器人，从外表到语言、思维都与人类高度接近。你知道Mark这几年一直对人工智能之类的很感兴趣的……”

“不，事实上我并不清楚，也不感兴趣。”  
Eduardo冷淡地回答，“我的问题是——为什么这东西长得跟那个混蛋一模一样，以及我该怎么处理，新加坡对垃圾分类的要求很严格。”

“老天Edu，”  
电话那头的声音稍微提高了一点，“这只是Beta版，还在测试中，我费了许多力气才弄到它并寄给你的……说实话，我以为这么久过去了你们也该和好了……你看过Mark发给你的邮件吗？他给我看的时候我认为已经不错了，你知道，那种程度的道歉对于Mark来说……还有，你真的要这么对待我送你的圣诞礼物吗？”

“……我把他拉黑了。我们能换个话题吗？”  
Eduardo无声地叹口气：“好吧，告诉我该怎么把它寄回去，有专人上门取件对吗？我可不想扛着这么大一个——”

“Edu！”  
现在Dustin听上去完全清醒了，“寄回圣诞礼物——你还能听上去更像圣诞怪杰❶一点吗？”

“可我不想要它！”Eduardo依然在坚持。

“你需要它——有个东西陪你过圣诞没什么不好的！你不养宠物也不交女友……”

“我不需要！”

“你当然需要！你妈妈已经第一千零一次像我抱怨并要求我帮你四处留意有没有好姑娘了！”

“Dustin！！”

“Edu！！”

………

他们的争论最终以Eduardo投降为结尾，就像之前的无数次争辩一样。Dustin留下的最后一句话是：“好好享受你的礼物。圣诞快乐，Edu。”

“Merry Christmas，Dustin.”

Eduardo无奈地挂上电话，看着眼前站在他家中的人形装饰物——无论是它身上穿的帽衫、短裤还是露着脚趾的拖鞋都与这间屋子的品味十分不符。

Eduardo的眉心跳了跳。他随便从卧室里找了条床单，披在了传说中价值不菲的机器人身上遮住它的全貌，随后离开了这间屋子。

眼不见为净。

当天晚上，Eduardo还是决定处理立在自己家客厅中央的那个机器人。

他没好气地走过去一把扯下床单，看着面前的混蛋脸：“这玩意要怎么启动……现在已经没有说明书这种东西了吗？”

当他来回转了一圈最终将视线转回机器人的面部是，Eduardo被吓了一跳。它不知道什么时候被唤醒，此刻两只无机制的钴蓝色眼睛正盯着Eduardo。

“What the F——真是见鬼了！”

Eduardo后退了两步才勉强站稳，皱着眉看着面前的人形物：“好吧…也许这意味着激活了？或是随便什么东西……Dustin似乎说过这玩意有语言功能之类的——嗨？”

“嗨。”

长着Mark脸的机器人极其乖巧地向Eduardo打着招呼，而这一幕无疑带来了极大的冲击。在Eduardo的印象里期待Mark跟人好好说话列在“世界上最不可能发生的事”Top 2，位居榜首的一项是“让Mark换下他的帽衫拖鞋。”

“看上去不错，还能自主交流……你有名字吗？”

“它”眨了眨蓝眼睛，摇摇头示意没有。

“好吧，我给你取一个……就叫混蛋怎么样？”

Eduardo现在可以百分百相信，“它”的确是个出色的人工智能。当Eduardo说出Asshole这个词的时候，他能明显看到对方皱起了眉，甚至人性化地展现出不赞同的表情。

“噢、看来你不喜欢这个……”

Eduardo故意慢慢地说：“真可惜…不要？你没有选择权。”

“就叫混蛋了。当我心情好的时候会叫你Mark，但你要知道，那个名字在我这里只是混蛋的代名词。”

“现在，随便去找哪个房间待着，只要别在我眼前乱晃都可以。滚吧。”

Eduardo心情舒畅地看着顶着那张混蛋脸的机器人听话地站起来，摇摇晃晃走出了客厅。

不得不说，从身后看“它”简直跟Mark一模一样，无论是双手插兜还是缩起肩膀的样子。

像个白痴。  
Eduardo面无表情地想着。

…………

Eduardo围着浴巾从卫生间走出来，他柔软的棕发上还不断有水珠顺着肩膀滚落。尽管这是在自己家中，Eduardo依旧需要确保拉上窗帘后才敢光明正大地只围一条浴巾。他不习惯穿浴衣，新加坡又规定不允许暴露身体，在自己家也不行。

他随手抽过一条毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，一只手放在卧室的门把上用力——

恭喜我们的主角，在他的卧室床上发现一只被取名为“混蛋”的机器人。

Eduardo觉得自己的血压在升高，他确信这一点，仿佛他变成了一个血压测量仪。

“你见鬼的在这做什么？！”

“ '随便去找哪个房间待着，只要别在我眼前乱晃都可以'，”

躺在Eduardo床上的机器人僵硬地扭过脖子重复刚刚主人下达的命令，Eduardo几乎要从那双蓝眼睛中看到机械摩擦产生的火花，“你随便找的房间恰好是我的卧室，混蛋。”

混蛋Mark又眨眨眼，歪着脑袋仿佛它无法理解Eduardo的意思。

“我来说的简单一点混蛋，”  
Eduardo深吸一口气，攥紧了握着浴巾的手，“滚出去。”

混蛋Mark依然专注地看着他，视线逐渐聚焦在Eduardo仅仅围着浴巾的下半身上。这让Eduardo觉得越来越不舒服起来，仿佛对方有X视线一样，能透过浴巾直接看到……

这个想法一下在Eduardo脑海里扎根，他攥着浴巾的手越来越紧，就在他忍不住的时候，混蛋Mark站了起来。

还没等Eduardo松一口气，他眼睁睁地看着人工智能转过身来一本正经地对他开口：“Mr.Saverin——首先从你的面部表情不难看出担心。请放心，我并不能看穿你的浴巾；另外……”

混蛋Mark故意拉长了调子，这让Eduardo听上去觉得更讨厌了。

“我建议你尽快穿上件衣服。你的激凸说明身体温度处于偏低状态。”

Eduardo下意识用另一只手捂在胸前，随后恼怒地放下。这个动作让他看上去像街边被挑逗的小姑娘。

“真他妈的谢谢你，我当初也许该叫你变态或者偷窥狂。”

“容我再提醒一句，Mr.Saverin，这一切对我毫无意义，我不会感到性奋，更不会对你有什么超出服务者之外的感情。”

“噢别担心，如果你有我现在已经把你拆了扔进垃圾桶。”

“你的专业是金融经济方面，我对你的动手能力表示怀疑。”

“……”

“还有，新加坡对垃圾分类有着严格的要求，我不认为你能将拆下的零件一一归类正确。”

“想试试吗？”  
Eduardo近乎狞笑地看向对方，而开始用余光四处搜索工具，他发誓，如果那个该死的机器再多说一句话，哪怕一个字——

混蛋Mark眨眨眼，乖巧地离开了房间。

Eduardo更生气了。

距离圣诞节还有一周——

“Mr.Saverin，我不认为早餐喝咖啡对你有什么好处。咖啡因会控制你的食欲，鉴于你那小鸟一样的胃——”

“闭嘴。”

……

“Mr.Saverin，你今天下午需要参加公司的视频会议，虽然我意识到之前的上百次会议你从未参加过。还有，你有三项工作的截止日期是明天上午九点。”

“我说闭嘴。你难道没有什么静音模式吗？”

“我的工作是保证您生活的便利。”

“是吗？我觉得你的工作内容更像是确保我少活几年。FaceBook那个混蛋真的会研发出你这样的型号？他是把自己所有的词汇量加在你身上了吗？”

“我确信对方与我的不同一定出于效率考虑。”

“你是在说跟我沟通很没效率吗？！”

“……”

“你现在知道闭嘴了？！”

Eduardo用力甩上屋门，开始思考要不要将购买降压类药物这一项加入自己的医保。

…………

“Mr.Saverin——”

“闭嘴。”

“……”  
“会议还有两个小时开始，请注意时间。”

两个小时，这意味着自己还有两个半小时的午睡时间，然后起来二十分钟的洗漱时间，做完一切后，如果他心情好也许会分出五分钟给那个什么狗屁会议。

Eduardo漫不经心地想着，爬回自己床上拉上被子。奇怪，为什么今天会感觉这么冷。

“那边的混蛋——打开空调，把温度调高一些。然后闭嘴。”

Eduardo无比确认对方抽动的嘴唇将要说些什么，于是他提前打破对方的意图。

…………

当Eduardo再次睁开眼的时候，他甚至以为自己一觉睡到了明年。或者随便什么地方，要不然他为什么会看到FB的混蛋正坐在他身边，底下头凝视着他？

“Mr.Saverin，你的体温已经上升到四十度。这是退烧药，喝完后我会送你去医院——”

“…不，”  
即便突如其来地发烧到了四十度，Eduardo依旧在某些事情十分坚持。“不去医院。”

混蛋Mark站在原地，许久，他最终选择将屋子里的空调温度再次调高，“好好休息。”

“……现在是几点？”

“下午五点十分，Mr.Saverin.”

“噢老天，”  
Eduardo呻吟道，他的意识已经开始有些不清醒了，“我要错过会议了……”

混蛋Mark的目光闪烁了一下，“作为一个一次公司年会都不曾出席过的人，我不知道你对开会抱有这么大的'热枕'，Mr.Saverin.”

Eduardo不置可否地哼一声，“再给我端杯水过来，”  
顿了顿，他又补充道，“Mark.”

…………

当Eduardo感觉到自己的体温开始下降，身上微微出汗的时候，他同样发现混蛋Mark正耐心地举着一条冰毛巾为他上下擦拭，同时用酒精搓他的手心达到物理降温。

“……轻一点，你快把我的皮肤弄出血了。”

“我在期待一个更有礼貌的答复，Mr.Saverin，你知道，比如'谢谢'之类的。”

“把我的电脑拿来——有些项目需要收尾。”

混蛋Mark沉默地执行着命令，他看着靠在床边咳嗽连连依旧坚持工作的Eduardo：“我不明白。”

“你一点都不在乎公司的事物，你不出席年会也不去开会；但你不愿缺席一次视频会议，工作起来更像在拼命——”

“你个金属做成的机器人，”  
Eduardo面无表情地嘲讽，咳嗽令他的脸颊泛起一丝血色，“谁告诉你我不在乎的？FB那个混蛋？”

“FaceBook是我的——有我的一份，不管外界怎么说。它就像我的孩子，我当然会为了它拼命。”

“你的意思是，你跟Zuckerberg的孩子？”

“……你还是闭上嘴比较好，你形容得太恶心了。”

…………

距离圣诞节还有四天——

Eduardo提着大包小包的东西回来，跟在他身后的混蛋Mark手里的东西更多，高高摞起的盒子甚至遮住了他的脸。当然也有个人身高因素作祟。

“好了，让我看看……送给爸妈的，check；达达和Chris的礼物，check；给FB混蛋的卡片，check……”

混蛋Mark沉默地站在一旁，看着Eduardo的动作忽然开口：“你居然准备了贺卡？我怎么——为什么我没有查询到相关内容？”

“因为每年我都会在上面写F**k your Christmas，然后亲爱的Dustin小天使要么劝我打消寄出去的念头，要么提前用不知道什么手段把我的贺卡换掉，换成恶俗的粉色卡片，上面画着红绿色的图案，里面的内容还是什么狗屁Love。”

混蛋Mark看上去还想说些什么，然而Eduardo的嘴唇动得飞快：“说起来——今年也许可以省下我的运费——你回程时候会帮我把Dustin与Chris的礼物带回去，对吧Mark？”

噢F**k

Mark在心里默默地想着，面上依旧维持冷静：“什么时候以及，怎么暴露的？”

“从一开始，”  
Eduardo眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“如果你居然有一丝相信自己能骗过我，你就是整个新加坡最蠢的人了。”

他趁着Mark看上去似乎受到打击的功夫，上前狠狠掐着对方瘦削脸颊拧一把：“你告诉我这样的触感，还有之前你跟我顶嘴时的反应是人工智能？如果真的做出来我想你早就是世界首富，而不是缩在榜上的一角了。”

“噢，起码还能在榜上找到我，” Mark的毒舌应对机制此刻终于，反应过来了，“Saverin这个姓氏即便在新加坡富豪榜上似乎都没出现在前三。”

“I work for you，boss boy. 如果你能再争气一点，也许我的排名会更靠前。”

“真高兴看见之前的发烧没有损坏你的大脑wardo，说真的——我还以为你会再做出类似摔电脑这种事呢。”

“我还是比较喜欢你叫我Mr.Saverin的时候，你那时简直像我的专属小奴隶。”

啊噢

Eduardo在话一出口就意识到气氛变了，但他不能是唾弃。于是他毫不气馁地回蹬着对方，坚持眼神密切接触，看着他们之间的距离越来越小……

然后，他们接吻了。

Mark与他抱着一种将对方亲到窒息或是咬破彼此嘴唇的气势搂在一起难舍难分，他们之间的亲吻是如此凶狠到了像厮杀的地步，以至于最后分开的时候二人嘴角甚至牵出了一条银丝。

“……我能留下吗？”

Mark的语气罕见地带上了祈求味道，然而他的表情没有任何变化，如果不是在气息不稳的状况下，Eduardo甚至以为他在说着有关工作的事。

“不能。你要立马滚回去——带着我给他们的礼物与祝福。”

“噢太棒了，”  
Mark抱怨道，“我在这辛苦为你当了近半个月的housemaid，最后不但没有工资，甚至连礼物都是帮别人带的。”

“别傻了Mark，”  
Eduardo怜悯地看向对方，“你可比housemaid差远了。”

看着Mark黑了大半的脸色，Eduardo继续微笑着说，“你的礼物刚才已经给过了……我还会把你拉出我的黑名单。”

“至于我的礼物……到时候我会向你要的。现在滚吧。”

见鬼的，Mark愤愤不平地离开，一边在心里嘀咕，Eduardo·混蛋·Saverin简直像个嫖完后甩下钞票潇洒离开的男人，连个事后亲吻都要斤斤计较。

…………

圣诞节前夕——

Mark接到了来自新加坡的一个电话。

“你好，我希望订购一台公司最新型的人工智能机器人……你知道，外型与本公司CEO相同的那款，我想买来做为圣诞礼物。”

“……”

“我同时希望能以员工折扣拿到他…我还是公司的一员。”

“当然了，“  
电话那头终于响起一个干涩的声音，似乎刚刚吞咽了一口，此刻听上去像机械般无机制，“当然了…Mr？”

“Saverin.”

“好的，Saverin 先生，那样一共会是——”

“噢不…我认为自己可能负担不起……你能接受'其它'支付方式吗，Mr.Zuckerberg？”

Eduardo压低声音舔舔嘴唇，此刻他听上去辣得要命，就差说出肉偿两个字了。

“……wardo，”

“怎么了？”  
Eduardo还没反应过来Mark为什么忽然停下他们的小游戏，但紧接着对方的话仿佛投下了炸弹一样令他陷入沉默。

“我开着免提。”

碰！

“刚才有大约五个员工进来。”

嘣！

“Dustin在我身边”

Boom——！

“不！别管我！”

手机听筒中传来Dustin痛苦的声音，“我刚才什么都没听到——事实上我根本不会说英语！！完全不懂你们刚才在说什么！！”

“………”

“………”

一天后，Eduardo听到门铃声下楼开门。

门外穿着帽衫的人拉下兜帽，眨着那双钴蓝眼睛：“Mr.Saverin，请签收您订购的东西。”

“……The robot Zuckerberg？”

“The boyfriend Zuckerberg.”

——————————end——————————


End file.
